Infected by Genetics
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Superboy finally speaks his mind to Superman. However it seems they're now twenty steps back then where they were before. However un-beknowest to them Superboy's powers are slowly killing him. Will either know before it's too late?
1. Infected

Blame Repo!

/

He was angry. Superman was supposed to be his father...Yet he rejected him. He even berated him on missions it seemed.

He had his genetics...He was the perfect clone or so it seemed. He couldn't fly.

An idea came to his mind. It was normally out of character for him to complain openly to the person who irritated him...

He smirked. It was time to tell him though. Calling him at the Tower would be even more worth it.

"Connor?" Clark's face was surprised but Connor's was neutral. "I'm...Infected." He said slowly and clearly. "I'm infected...By your genetics."

An irritated look from Clark only made his son want to disobey him more. "I'm infected by your genetics. "Superboy don't do that! Superboy they'll take care of it. Oh Superboy that was close. Cool your temper." I'm infected...By your genetics. "Superboy your not my son. Superboy be more patient. You can't go chasing flies. I must be cold you cannot be reckless." He continued on.

Clark couldn't believe his own blood was doing this to him. He hadn't expected parenthood to be suddenly dropped infront of him. Yet here was his kid calling him to yell at him. "That is to be expected when you are infected...I'm infected. By YOUR GENETICS! And I don't think that I can be fixed...No I don't think I could be fixed."

"Connor listen to me."

"Tell me why oh why are my genetics such a pain? It's this blood condition...Damn this blood condition!" Connor gripped his hair he was beginning to feel seriously angered now. It felt good though. "FATHER CAN YOU HEAR ME? THANKS FOR THE REJECTION! Now I am sequestered part of the collection that is what's expected when you are infected. Do you understand now? Because of you...You infected me with this...This...I CAN'T EVEN FLY! You never help me! You berate me! You hate me!" Connor's angered face matched Clark's irritated look perfectly. "See? You even do it now." He wasn't going to let him get away with it. Connor turned to leave.

"Connor wait!"

"Don't even bother. Your the worst piece of Kryptonian flesh I ever met. I'm not your son by choice. I'm infected...By your pathetic genetics."

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY YOUNG MAN!" 

Connor tossed his father a particularly deadly glare. He was going to regret what he was going to say later on but...

"I'll never fly. So I must, be useless to someone so clever at putting on a mask to everyone else but Batman and I...I'm infected. By YOUR genetics."

As Superboy disappeared behind the doors Clark felt guilty.

His son had felt like he was infected with his father's DNA. He thought he was a total jerk.

_He's right...He had been so young...He's still so young. Despite his teenage body and mind he's still an infant...I'm a monster._


	2. By your genetics

Supey why oh why must you be so angsty all the time?

/

He felt relieved. He had said it. He yelled, it he couldn't take much more of the way he was being treated. He didn't think he was being treated horribly...He felt rejected though. Emotionally he felt like he was neglected. Hated even.

"He deserved it. I can't respect him as my father...When he rejected me. I'm not even...No..."

He had isolated himself from the rest of the team. It had been a day or two since he had called Superman to confront him. He felt elated however he also felt pathetic. Alone.

He hated him even more. "I don't need him...He doesn't want a child unless he or she is perfect...He has a puny mind if he can't figure out that despite what I did to escape to finally meet my own fa-no DNA donor...Rejection."

/

He was muttering to himself. _That isn't a good sign at all. Rejected...I did reject him horribly...I shouldn't have._ He knocked on the steel door. "Connor?"

A gasp. The sound of probably his dresser being shoved infront of the door was worrying. "Don't even think about it." He had to be stern. Connor was easily angered.

"Get the hell out. I don't want you here or need you here. You didn't even give me a name...A freakin' name how the hell is it difficult to just say: "Your name is Connor Kent now." Oh that's right .I'm not perfect and I never will be! I'm just infected by your stupid genetics!" Connor screamed back his anger boiling again.

"There you go with the infected genetics." It was easy to force the door open. He had enough of this boy yelling at him like he was an adult. "Your still a kid. Your still GROWING! Your powers haven't fully developed. Hell I didn't even know how to fly until I was almost nineteen! Your barley three months old." He immediately wished he didn't say it. Connor's face scrunched up in anger. The dresser separating father and son was gone in a flash. Connor was silent but his expression said it all. He was angry and he was going to rebel until he got answers. Until he finally got some respect. "I'm your own damn son...You think your all high and mighty just because you wear the cape? I was born-No _created with your infected genetics_ to REPLACE you should you ever become evil or die...You get it? I was made to be your son...Your heir and you reject me...You fricken HATE ME!"

"Listen here."

"No you listen! I told you two days ago and I'll gladly say it again: Father thank you...THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED!" Throwing a punch at the elder, Connor hesitated. "Get out of my room...Get out of my face...Hell get out of my life!"

His irises unknown to him were glowing violently red. "Connor. I know I screwed up big time. You need to calm down or your powers will go out of whack."

Connor shook his head. "No...You get out of here so I don't have to look at your stupid face!" One of his books a dictionary was flung at his father. "I mean it! I HATE YOU!"

Grabbing the door not giving Clark a chance to speak, the younger forced it shut. "You hear me? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! You make me...Want to end this pathetic existience."

Clark had enough. He was angry. "If you want to go so badly then do it. See if I care."

/

On the other side of the door hearing those words made Connor feel mortified.

He didn't care? _"If you want to go so badly then do it. See if I care." It's the truth...I'm just one useless piece of flesh._

Slumping against the floor Connor's irises turned back to normal.

For the first time in his life did Connor Kent cry.

"Maybe...I should do it..." There had to be kryptonite somewhere on this planet. Shaking his head quickly the boy gripped his head. "No...I can't...I can't give that freak any power over me!" He felt so cold though.

His breath quickened over what to him seemed like hours was only minutes. He didn't care.

Not anymore. "Everyone can go to hell...This is my room and that was the cruelest person I ever known." He doubted he would ever forgive Clark for this one. Hell he didn't forgive him for their first meeting.

Leaning against the door again he let silent tears fall.

"I truly am...Infected by your rejection."

_Not by his genetics...By him..._


End file.
